


Happy Holiday-Invented-By-Hallmark Day

by melbopo



Series: Mel's Valentine's Day Prompts 2k18 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, M/M, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my valentine's day prompt:magnus/alec + lace





	1. desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part one!

It’s been a terribly long Tuesday, far too long for Alec’s liking, filled with meetings, paperwork, and more meetings. He knows the week is technically only just starting but he’s looking forward to Friday nonetheless. He glances over at his phone, giving into temptation as he quickly clicks dial on his favorited contact.

Magnus answers, sounding slightly crackly and too small, lacking a bit of the warmth Alec hears in person. “Good Evening Alexander.”

“Hi.” Alec says lacklusterly even though he is positive that his dopey smile comes through in his voice, his shoulder relax automatically as he settles into his big leather winged chair. It’s an effect Magnus always has on Alec and one he doesn’t see going away anytime soon. Maybe after centuries of soft greetings, but Alec’s not even positive there is enough time in the world to dampen the butterflies that take flight in his stomach every time Magnus says _Alexander_.

“How did your impromptu shopping expedition with Isabelle go today?” Alec asks.

Magnus hums on the other end of the phone, “All shopping expeditions that involve the two of us are a success.”

Alec chuckles, knowing full well the truth in that statement. “It was nice of you to portal Isabelle with you to your client meetings in Tokyo.”

“She had an emergency, Alec. You know I wouldn’t abandon her during such a time of need.” Magnus’s tone is faux serious, playful but also rooted in truth.

“I don’t really know if wanting a new dress counts as an emergency, Magnus.” Alec teases back.

“A new dress for a hot Valentine’s Day date with her longtime crush is an emergency of utmost importance.”

Alec shakes his head even though Magnus can't see, “You’re right - I’m sorry. I forgot about the Valentine’s Day and date with her crush part.”

“How could you forget about Valentine’s Day? A truly crucial and non capitalistic holiday?!” Magnus’s voice is still light and teasing. The holiday is one they celebrate with nothing over the top, just another excuse for flowers, chocolates, and an extra couple of stolen kisses.

Alec looks down at the massive desk calendar Madzie got him for Christmas (so he could ‘mark down their playdates and look forward to something at work’). Just the other day she circled Valentine’s day with a red pen multiple times when she visited so Alec is well aware it’s tomorrow. “Oh no I didn’t forget. We have _plans_ after all.”

“That we do.” Magnus sing songs back. Their plans aren’t anything out of the ordinary, just leaving work a bit early so they can cook dinner together. Magnus has been traveling a lot the past couple of days so they keep missing each other in the morning and evening. It’s a solid excuse to carve out time for each other midweek.

“I have to go love, Isabelle’s out of the dressing room so we’re ready to check out. I even found some new pieces for myself.”

“That definitely sounds like a successful expedition then.” Alec replies, easy smile still on his lips.

“Definitely. I’ll send you some pictures.” A distant hello from Isabelle can be heard in the background.

“Sounds perfect - Tell Isabelle I say hi back. I’ll see you tonight. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alec makes out a quiet ‘me too’ from Isabelle which Magnus answers with a chuckle before the call ends.

Alec sits back in his chair, setting a reminder in his phone to pick up chocolate covered strawberries on his way home. In his hand, his phone rings, signaling an incoming text, no doubt the picture that Magnus promised him only moments before.

The picture is not even of Magnus, just of the contents of his shopping bag. All Alec can really see are the fabrics of different clothing items, a wide assortment of colors and materials, but one in particular catches his eye. Alec has no idea _what_ it is but he definitely sees an unmistakable red lace _something_ on the top of the pile. His mind immediately imagines the red practically see-through material stretched over Magnus’s muscular ass, bringing out the warm earth undertones in his skin. Alec’s mouth goes dry at the imagery alone and he immediately puts his phone down, face down, as he pushes away this particular mental imagery so that he may be _productive_ at work, not _turned on_.

His will power isn’t quite that strong for his mind doesn't stray from that image for more than two minutes at a time. He can’t stop picturing how amazing Magnus is going to look in that lace piece and wondering if it is an extra Valentine’s day treat. Alec wonders what _he_ should get for a special little something more for the holiday tomorrow.

After ten minutes of a failed attempt to read through bland, mind numbing budget reports, Alec decides he wants to buy his own bit of lace too. It’s not something he’s ever done for himself, bought lingerie, even though Magnus himself owns many pieces, but it definitely is something Alec has found himself _wanting_ to buy and this feels like the perfect time.

Since he’s no longer being productive at work and it’s past 6pm anyways, Alec decides that in addition to the chocolate covered strawberries, he’ll also stop by the small local sex shop that he and Magnus buy all their supplies from. Alec’s fairly certain that men’s lingerie is something that a sex store run by a trans lesbian and a bi nb would have in stock year round, but _especially_ during this holiday season.

The whole walk to the store, Alec’s stomach is light with fluttering nerves, eager to explore this side of him and even more excited to explore this side of himself with _Magnus_. It’s a small, intimate part of Alec but every time he gives himself the liberty to delve into and nurture these new parts of him, the more he realizes that this never would have been possible without Magnus. If Alec never met the captivating and magical man that pushes Alec to be the best version of himself everyday, then he may never have had the self confidence in himself, in his _desires_ , to do something as mundane as buy men’s underwear made of _lace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me and this post on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/171312079361/malec-3)!


	2. affection.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for my valentine's day prompt:  
> any ship + lace  
> (I obvi chose magnus/alec!)

If Alec thought that Tuesday was a long day, this Wednesday is absolutely tortuous. He keeps stealing glances to the clock next to him, waiting for time to magically speed up and the budgeting imbalance to fix itself then the day will be over so Alec can  _finally_ go home. Every time Isabelle catches him trying to subtly check his phone, she gives him a look, like she understands his eagerness to see Magnus.

But after she catches him for the fifth time in the past hour long meeting, her expression becomes slightly more judgemental with a raised brow. Alec finds it amusing because he knows she is doing exactly the same thing, counting down the hours and minutes until her date with Maia. Isabelle’s been looking forward to their special Valentine's dinner all month. Besides, seeing Magnus in the _daylight_ for more than ten minutes for the first time in four days is only _part_ of the reason for Alec’s excitement for his evening plans.

What Alec didn’t necessarily expect from his most recent spontaneous purchase was just how much he enjoyed wearing the lace underwear or how _excited_ he was for Magnus to see.

After an in depth discussion of sizes at the store, Alec tried on the light pink lace underwear shorts the moment he got home, not feeling quite confident enough in his ass to look stellar in a pair of panties. Looking at himself in the mirror at all angles, he was fairly pleased with the results. The lace is definitely more breathable than any other material Alec has ever worn but not as soft as he expected. It almost feels like being naked but less of the discomfort that comes with going commando in jeans.

He’s still trying to decide if wearing the underwear all Valentine’s day was a genius idea or a really terrible one because the slight scratchiness of the material means that Alec’s hyper aware of every shift in his seat. He’s been low bar aroused all day, ready to vibrate out of his skin at any moment. Which is why when the clock on his phone reads 4 pm, he all but bolts out of the institute for Brooklyn.

Alec only beats Magnus home by minutes, just finishing getting the dinner supplies out of the fridge when a portal appears in the entryway and Alec’s gorgeous boyfriend steps through. Another thing that Alec’s imagination did not prepare him for was for the sight of Magnus with red highlights and matching red eye shadows, carrying roses in tight black pants with a red stripe down the side and a well tailored simple black blazer. Though, Alec’s eyes are struggling to stray far from the discovery of the lace  _something_ being a _red laced button up_ , stretched across Magnus’s broad chest under the blazer.

He looks like a goddamn vision.

“Happy Valentine’s Day my love.” Magnus’s voice is coy as he approaches, well aware of the effect his outfit is having on Alec’s weak gay heart but not truly aware of its full extent.

The affectionate name resets Alec’s mind to the now. He gently pulls Magnus closer using his front belt loops until their hips are flush. Alec kisses Magnus fully on the lips, tilting his head to the left and licking gently between his lips like Alec knows Magnus loves.

Alec pulls back, “Happy Holiday-Invented-By-Hallmark-Day babe.”

Magnus chuckles before leaning in again, kissing Alec so slowly and deeply that he feels it all the way to his toes, wanting to melt into puddle of warmth in Magnus’s hand. They pull apart again, matching fond smiles on their faces. Alec brings one hand up, resting it gently on Magnus’s chest, in between the lapels of his blazer.

Alec runs his finger tips back and forth over the floral lace, enjoying the texture of the fabric as well as the heat Magnus always seems to radiate. “I like the lace.”

Magnus hums and Alec can feel it in his core through his hand, “I’m glad. I do too.”

“I’m wearing some too.”

Magnus pulls a little further back, raising an eyebrow as he takes in Alec’s black jeans and fitted charcoal sweater. Magnus’s smile grows as his eyes pointedly dip down to the top of Alec’s pants, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah… Maybe I’ll even show you after we make dinner.”

“I like the sound of that.” Magnus says before he leans forward, kissing Alec again. It’s quicker this time but with a slight bite at the end that hints at a promise of more to come but they’re in no rush tonight. They rarely are in a hurry these days, truly aware that they have all the time in the world. It’s a comforting thought that always puts Alec at ease. He enjoys this quiet in between moment, basking in each other’s company; a rare moment this past week.

Absentmindedly, Alec’s fingers start tracing a circle on the front of Magnus’s lace shirt. A circle: an endless journey, similar to how Alec’s views his love for Magnus, similar to the surprise Alec already has stashed away for just the right moment. He’s in no rush, they are in no rush. He knows just how true and deep their love is, rings or no rings.

Magnus’s thumbs are rubbing small circles into Alec’s hips where they rest. Magnus’s quiet train of thought must be along a similar lines of Alec’s for Magnus murmurs, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alec responds, the words falling from his lips are soft, honest, and true as always. He touches his forehead against Magnus’s and suddenly in this small moment between two lovers, Valentine’s Day doesn’t seem so pointless and cliche after all, even when celebrated with chocolate, kisses, and lace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can find me and this ficlet on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/171381287001/3-for-the-valentines-prompts-with-any-ship-you)!


End file.
